The Power Of Goodbyes
by nat157s
Summary: One day Natara receives a letter stating that she is getting transferred back to San Quantico. Will Natara be able to tell Mal she is leaving or will it be to hard for her to say goodbye to him and town she calls home. Will she be able to confess to him her feeling or will it to be to late as she says goodbye to him...


Cause Of Death - The Power Of Goodbye's.

_**A/N: Hey Guys, Long time no see…well I am back and with a new story! (Finally I Know Right XD) I have got to say I have missed you all so much and with further a due, I introduce to you my entire newest story: The Power of Goodbyes. This is a short story that consists of three chapters, and depending on how well you guys respond to this, then I have a sequel idea that follows on from this story. **_

_**I don't want to give anything away so am just going to go straight into this! Let me know all your thoughts and opinions on this and please enjoy! Love you all! **_

_**P.s I haven't try to copy any stories from this, I have actually had this idea for a while and only just got round to writing this now, I am also apologising for any grammar issues and spelling mistakes, It has been a while what can I say I am a bit rusty! **_

_**Read? Review? Follow? Favourite? Thank you! :D 3**_

Chapter 1: Permeant Changes...

_Ever since I first arrived at San Francisco I knew it felt like home. Home was a hard thing I could say I had, since I moved from one place to another most of my life, I never seemed to have one. I forced myself never to get attached to another place again, but San Francisco was different there was something about it that just warmed my heart. _

_I quickly became attached to the beautiful skylines and the amazing scenery that always was so breath taking to see. Everyday waking up I knew I belonged here, and for the first time in years I found somewhere I actually could see myself living in permeantly, even somewhere my own children could be brought up into._

_What made San Francisco even more special for me were the amazing people I met and grew bonds with along the way. Knowing each and every single one of them makes me smile because I've gotten to know them all and I just couldn't imagine myself without them. Even though we have all had our ups and downs in the end we always stuck together as a family. _

_Whether its Amy's sweet caring side or Kai's weird outbursts or awkward conversations you just had to laugh your way through, or even Jeremy's big brother antics always looking out for you, each one of them were just special to me in their own way._

_Then that brings me to Blaise from the start me and Blaise have never seen eye to eye but in our way that's what made us closer with our sly digs at each other but also the love we share for our friends. Which then that's leads me onto Mal... _

_Well what can I say about this incredible man, he is my partner which I couldn't ask for a better one, but also he is my best friend who is always there when I need him, depend on him, no matter what he is there for me. Our relationship hasn't always been the greatest, but we have stuck through it and each time we have come out of it even closer and stronger than ever before._

_He is so funny, even though I hate to admit it; his jokes always put a smile on my face. Or when I'm so angry to the point where I just want to yell at him, it's so hard to be serious with him because once he smirks that it your smiling too. He's just so infectious and just being round him is a breath of fresh air. Mal is my live and somewhere down the line I have developed feelings for him, more than a friend but I don't know how to tell him._

_At first when I arrived I made a promise to myself never to get involved with the people I was working with, after what happened to Shawn, but as time went on how could I not it's like he has stolen a part of me away and it only feels complete when I am with him. I wouldn't change a single one off them and that's why San Francisco will be and always remain my home._

_But little did I know how that was dramatically going to change..._

_**Two weeks ago…**_

It was like any other typical day, me and Mal was at the station working on a case.

"The first and second victims were both killed via strangulation from a six inch rope, but the third victim was killed in a completely different manner." Mal said as he scratches his head in deep thought.

You look through the case file as you scan over the notes that are set out before you. "It' says the third victim's death was unknown but there was no rope marks found on the third victims body."

Mal paces up and down the room before you have a chance to express your own theory. It's like a light bulb has gone off in Mal's head, as if he has just had a sudden brainwave.

"He killed the third victim using a different method so we suspect, to throw us off the killers trail, but it's like he toying with us. It like he is creating an illusion of him killing in a different manner." You're about to interject when he carries on further in discussing and sharing his thoughts.

"That maybe the first two victims were killed via suffocated and afterwards he used the robe on the victims after killing them to stage it to look like they were both strangled. This meaning that the killer method is suffocation, that's why there aren't any visible fingers prints on the bodies other than the robe marks found on the two victim's necks and explaining the third victim cause of death." He says smirking before inhaling a couple of deep breathes of oxygen.

It is like he has got into your own trail of thoughts, as you are left astonished by his whole explanation.

"I...Um...Wow." You mutter as you're still speechless, you're lost for words that you're still trying to find.

Mal chuckles, before grinning satisfied with your reaction to his theory. "Let me guess that's what you were thinking and was about to say."

You nod in agreement. "How did you know?"

He heads back over to his desk and sinks into his chair, before leaning back with his arms behind his head. "What can I say I'm charming." He playfully teases.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with my partner?" You retort the tease.

"You're only jealous." He chuckles.

"Hey! Am not, I mean why would I be?" You say trying your best not to sound defensive but you know yourself you are, as you roll your eyes.

Mal gets up from his chair and makes his way over to you and quickly before you know it he becomes much closer to you, before lightly touching your shoulder and lifting your chin up. "Heh, bet you're not I mean it okay if you are, you know I find it cute when you gets all jealous"

"I'm not!" You scold as you don't mean to let a tut escape your lips at Mal's playful tease.

"That's what a jealous person would say." Mal grins as he can see he is getting the reaction he is wanting from you.

You shake your head and huff before giving into his charm, as you let a smile escape onto your lips. "Oh shh up you!"

"Heh, I knew I would get a smile out of you sometime."

"Okay, okay maybe you were right this time, but it's the only time you will ever will be right, so treasure it while you can choir boy." You playful smack his arm.

"Heh whatever you say, you know I just love to wind you up, sometimes is just too easy." He says smiling at you, satisfied with the outcome.

After sharing a few moments of laughter, you both catch each other eye contact and find yourself sharing a longing gaze.

Every time you find your eyes meet with Mal's you can't help but to get lost in them, and that's when you feel so much in one moment. That each time he gets your heart racing with so many feelings that hit you all at once. Every time you fall into his diamond pool eyes you feel something much more that's deeper than anything you have felt for someone before.

_Are you falling for him more and more each day? _

Every glance present there is always so much feeling and longing that each time you just can't put your finger on how you feel about him. Without realising Blasie enters the room and catches you both in your longing gaze with each other, her mouth gapes open slightly shocked, as she seems to be caught of guard by the sudden motion.

"Ahem." She coughs lightly causing yours and Mal's eye contact to fade and turn both of your attention onto her. She stands in the doorway tapping her foot with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow expression on her face.

"Blasie!" Mal says seeming surprised by her being present in the room.

Blasie looks to the both of you and smirks. "Was I interpreting anything?"

"No not at all!" You're quick to stop her dead in her tracks, while trying to hide a blush that is heavily covering your cheeks as you embarrassed by the situation.

"It didn't look like nothing." She comments bluntly, but still grinning as you can tell what she is thinking.

"What are you trying to get at Blaise?" Mal remarks in defence.

"Nothing, at all Mal." She smirks confidently as Mal becomes a little more defensive by the matter.

They both share a glare to one another for a brief moment before you interject. "So...What can we do for you Blaisie?" You try and swiftly change the current topic but also the intensely that has been created.

"Your both needed in interrogation room 4 we have our suspect currently in custody Tom Barker, from the unknown killer case. Captain wants the two of you to conduct the interrogation."

"Okay thank you for informing us Blaise." You nod before she leaves the room, leaving you and Mal alone once again.

"Heh...What was her problem? Jeez!" Mal cracks a joke to try and take away all the tension.

"I dunno." You say shrugging your shoulders, trying to hold in a giggle as you look up to see Mal trying to intimate Blaise.

You try to hold your laughter but it's impossible when it is Mal making the joke, and before you know it you both start laughing together.

"Well I guess we've got a suspect to go and interrogate, you ready to get em partner?"

"With you always." Mal says with one of his heart stopping, dashing smiles and you can feel your heart melt with that one smile; you seem to love seeing such softness coming out of such strong and muscular features.

With that you and Mal head towards the interrogation to interrogate your suspect Tom Barker.

_1 hour passes _before you and Mal exit the interrogation room, and are now one step closer on finding your killer.

You both head over to the water cooler to grab yourself a nice warm coffee after a long, but successful day.

Mal hands you a cup of coffee and smiles, you take the cup of coffee off him and return the smile. "Good work partner."

"I couldn't have done it without you of course." You playful hit him in his arm.

He grins. "Hey I think we should have a drink or two later tonight if you're up for it?"

"I would have to get changed first I can't go out looking this." You say glancing to floor.

"Heh, course you could, you look beautiful no matter what you wear." Once again you lift your head up and catch yourself getting lost in his gaze and those unexplainable feelings you have before come rushing back.

Shyly biting your lip you smile. "Aww thanks Mal, you're so sweet."

"No problem Nat. So how about it, I'll even pay for them?"

"Yeah! Why not? You've twisted my arm."

"Heh what can I say am charming." He says playfully nudging you. You both share a laugh and grab your coats and heading out of station and making you way to the Druken Tank to let you hair down after a long day at work.

_**Later that night…**_

You and Mal walk side by side down the dim lit streets of San Francisco as you walk home from the Drunken Tank. You currently have his jacket draped over shoulders as you were feeling a little chilly after leaving the bar.

You both have had a couple of drinks and you can say you have really enjoyed your evening; you always do when you're with Mal. Even just the little things he does makes you feel so safe, so comfortable and at ease when your with him.

You can't help but to think what would you do if you didn't have him by your-side and that every day you are grateful he came into your life.

He has shown you that sometimes letting people in is okay and that no matter how much or how many times your heart can get broken, you can learn how to love again. Ever since you let your guards down and let him inside your walls of trust that every second, every minute you are with him your feelings keep deepening into something so much more than just a friendship.

'_Can this really be happening? Am I really falling for my best friend and partner? You ask yourself.'_

Your broken out of that thought when you arrive at your apartment door, Mal had been a true gentleman, as he had offered to walk you home. You give him his jacket back as he was sweet enough to give you it when you became cold this evening.

"Heh home safe and sound m'lady." He says learning back against the wall.

"Yeah, thanks again Mal, you didn't have to walk me home you know but I appreciate it kind sir."

"No problem Nat, I had to make sure you got in home safe and sound, you never know what creeps are out there." He smirks.

"Am a big girl now Mal I know how to handle myself." You playfully retort his tease.

"Heh, well you can never be too careful, well anyways this evening has been great thanks for accompanying me and I am gonna head off now, so see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah of course partner tonight has been lovely, well thank you again Mal, and remember to text me when you are home safe." You say as you touch his arm gently.

"Heh, don't you worry your little head I will do. Well goodnight Nat, sweet dreams."

He step close and wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close into his chest. You hold him close as you let the warmness of his body enter your own. You feel the secureness of being in his strong, muscular arms, and in that moment you know you're in love with him and that you never want to leave his side.

That you could stand there all night if it means you have him so close to you. You lift your head up and whisper in his ear. "Goodnight Mal, sweet dreams.

After a long tender embrace you both pull away, but before you fully part Mal learns into your face, your heart begins to thump as you try to catch your breath, knowing his face is only inches away from your own.

He then runs his hands through your hair, and his gentle touch sends tingles throughout your body. You so badly want to kiss him, to tell him you love him and to not let him go home and for him stay the night. But you're scared to let someone get so close again, because when you do they always get hurt. As much as you badly want him you know you can't bare the thought if you lost him in the same breathe so you say nothing.

You bite your lip as he gets even closer to your face, your eyes meet before he smiles, you then close eye anticipating his next move, but to your surprised he places a gentle kiss on your cheek before pulling away.

You open your eyes and catch your breath you smile trying to stop yourself from blushing caused by his gently and warm touch. You then say your goodbyes and depart your ways, you watch him leave going out of sight and round the corner before entering your apartment.

You can't help but smile, as you feel the butterflies flutter in your stomach, knowing just how he makes you feel gets you all excited, just like a teenage crushing over her first love.

You never felt so much happiness in one moment than you do now, so you thought...

As you go further into your apartment, you spot a big brown envelope; you walk over towards it before picking it up.

That when you heart drops as your eyes widen when you recognise the stamp on the envelope.

_'Surely, it can't be them. Maybe it's something good saying that I can stay in San Francisco permeantly and that am overthinking everything. Just breathe Natara everything is going to be okay._' You say to yourself trying to keep your composure even though you have a bad feeling about this, with that you take a deep breath before opening the envelope.

Your hands begin to shake as your read the letter, knowing your worst nightmare have been confirmed.

_'Dear Agent Williams, _

_I am writing to inform you, that your duties with working with the San Francisco Police Department have been completed and that your further assistance is no longer required. You are required to return back to San Quantico in 3 weeks' time to assist us with your services once again until further notice. We hope to see you soon, and that if you have any questions about your return please contacts me. We look forward to your return Agent Williams see you soon._

_Kind Regards Chef Blaire. _

The letter drops from your hands, you feel your heart stop, as the whole situation hits you like a tone weight. That's when the realisation strikes you that you have to leave, the place you have grown to love so much and where so many of the best memories of your life have been made.

Your phone beeps, to indicate you have had a text, it from Mal: _'Hey beautiful just to let you know I got home safe and sound, tonight was great once again and sweet dreams, sleep well see you tomorrow.' Mal x _

With that your eyes become heavy as you know you're not only leaving the town you have called your home. You have to leave the guy who made you feel so welcome here, the guy who you have grown close to and developed a strong bond with but, also the only person you share a noble and trustworthy partnership with.

The man who stood by you thick and thin, who has took bullets for you, who has been your shoulder to cry on, who has been your strength, your protector, your best friend and now your life.

Yours knees buckle and so does your composure as the tears begin to burn from your eyes as they begin to flood from your aching heart with agony knowing, you have to leave the person who means so much to you, the person that makes you smile each and every single day, the person you have fallen deeply for and the only person you have and always will love.

That thought cuts you like a knife going deeper inside your heart knowing he won't be around you anymore that you're not going to see him every day and creating the possibility you may not see him again.

That you may not feel his warm embraces, or see his warm welcoming eyes you just can't help but get lost into. What kills you the most is that you know you can't tell him you love because you don't know how long you're going to be gone or whether you will have the chance to come back to San Francisco?

You bring your knees into your chest beginning to sob uncontrollably, knowing that you have to leave everything and everyone you love.

Your head spins as you don't how you're going to break the news to everyone but especially to Mal, or how you're going to be strong enough to leave him and the place you called home.

_'I can't believe am leaving?'_

_'I am not ready to say goodbye, how the hell am going to tell him that am leaving?'_

_'Oh Mal if you had any idea how much I love you.'_

_'What I'm going to do?'_

_**To be continued... **_


End file.
